The Harmed Angel
by CarlisleLuva4Eva
Summary: Elizabeth is the daughter of Carlisle and Esme, twin of Thomas. she is attacked by a new wolf and if left to die until a certain someone come in and saves her. very good.
1. the hurting

God damn wolves

It was my usual where all my family were away. Dad at the hospital, mom Bella as well as Renesmee were house decor shopping and the others were hunting, well apart from Thomas who was hanging out with Seth and the pack playing some stupid boy game they invented.

I was board out of my brain so I decided to take a walk along the track my family rarely used for hunting and started my way along it looking at the animals that I saw as I walked; bird, flower, deer, giant wolf, rabbit, ... wait giant wolf. I stopped and looked at him... yes him he was a member of the pack on La push and the only reason I knew he was because of how big his wolf form was. This was not a wolf I had ever met before and his colour was a cross between Jacob and Seth, if this wolf does not recognise me I could be in big trouble especially when my powers weren't working at the moment, he growled at me baring his sharp white teeth 'oh shit' I thought loudly as the wolf started to run at me. I turned and ran my way back down the track when I was knocked towards the ground, I began to crawl forwards when that bastard of a wolf bit my leg while I was screaming and dragged me back down the track where he started to try and tear my leg off, I could feel his teeth cutting and tearing into my soft flesh as the blood flowed freely and the muscle underneath had been shredded but if I got away from him soon and got to a hospital there might be a chance that I can have surgery to fix it so I tried to fight back but the wolf snapped at me and I stopped fighting when I saw a familiar man appear behind the wolf "JACOB!" I screamed and when he heard my desperate screams he ripped the wolf off me and screamed at him "WHAT THE HELL DREW, SHE'S A CULLEN NOW HER FAMILY IS GOING TO BE FURIOUS" the wolf just whimpered and ran away. Jacob picked me up and asked me what to do "take me into the house and carry me over to the bench and I'll get my keys then take me down to the garage and put me in my Camero and I'll take my self to the hospital" I said.

I drove myself to the hospital with one foot in use, I felt like I was going to pass out at the wheel 'stay awake Elizabeth, it's just a loss of blood' I thought to myself as I pulled into the hospital car park and tried to get out but failed and when a nurse walked to her car which was next to mine I asked for help and she asked me what did I need help for so I quickly made up a story "I was walking along a track near my house and was attacked by a grizzly bear, he has torn my leg to pieces" I said showing her, she just stared in disbelief at my leg " I need my father, he works here" I said "who is he?" she asked coming out of her trance "Dr Cullen" I said and I watched her run off only to arrive a few minutes later with my dad "oh Elizabeth" he said with his voice shaking as he picked me up out of the car, the kind nurse shut the door of my car and walked back to her car.

I was immediately rushed into surgery where they would fix my torn muscles. I woke from the affects of the anaesthetic about ten minutes after I was out of surgery and saw my father watching me "how do you feel?" he asked as he filled out a form "ok I guess" I said as dad tried to move my leg and then he moved it a little too fast for me and I whimpered "stupid wolf" "what?" asked my dad "the pack have a new member and him and Jacob were coming to our house to let us know when Drew ran ahead and saw me, thinking I was a vampire that was not supposed to be on our land he attacked me and now I am here" I said suddenly taking in the sight of the thick bandage that went all the way up my leg, dad caught me looking at it "we will have to have a word with him won't we?" he smiled and I nodded then he turned to me again "why weren't you using your powers?" he asked "they weren't working at the time and how long am I going to be in here for?" I asked him in turn "about two weeks and then you are allowed home but you have to keep the bandage on" he said signing the sheet and walking away and shutting the door behind him quietly as I was falling asleep.

I dreamed that the wolf was attacking me again but it killed me instead and I saw my family rip him apart, he started to growl and when he was done my family turned to me but there was nothing there. I woke suddenly in the dark and started to cry, I wiped my tears on the sheets but they wouldn't stop but just then dad came in and saw me "Elizabeth what's wrong my dear?" he asked coming over and hugging me lightly "he came back, he killed me this time" I blabbered out "Drew?" he asked again and I nodded "your mother is good with talking to you like this" he said rubbing my back "you're always at the hospital" I said calming a little but continued to sob "where's mom?" I asked hugging my dad "she's at home, she and the other's found the trail of blood that you left and they cleaned it up and called here and I told them about you and how you had gone into surgery and only just came out so they told me that they would come tomorrow" "I want mom now" I said shaking, dad pulled out his cell and dialled home.

"Hello?" came the voice of Jasper "hello Jasper it's Carlisle" "ah Carlisle, how's our little sister?" Jasper asked "she's good, why don't you gather the family together around the phone I need to talk to them" dad said "sure" he said and then he called everyone's names and with the sound of a whoosh they were by the phone "Carlisle?" asked my mother, my father looked at me signalling for me to talk "mommy" I said quietly "Elizabeth!" my whole family said at the same time "mommy I need you" I said desperately "oh so you don't want to see me" said Alice sarcastically "I want to see all of you" I said starting to cry "oh don't cry baby" said mom with worry in her voice "yeah don't cry sis" said Thomas trying to make me happy "thanks Tommy" I said "don't worry honey we'll be there soon" said Rosalie sweetly "hurry" I said "bye Carlisle" said mom to dad "bye love" he said and hung up. My leg got a bit uncomfortable so I tried to move it but dad ended up doing it for me and just as he finished my family silently opened the door and came in and saw my thickly wrapped leg on top of the blanket "I'm gonna smack his mouth in" growled Emmett and Rosalie smacked him over the head and it made me giggle and Emmett smiled but then I felt a wet spot on my other leg that was good "dad the cuts on my good leg are opening up again" I said and he checked it and reapplied new bandages. Oh I forgot my left leg is the one that is torn up and the right leg has bad bruising and was bleeding, my torso has a bit of bruising but that isn't so bad.

When I wanted to go to the bathroom to go to the toilet I had to take a wheelchair and when I had a shower I had to have a plastic sleeve over the bandages to stop it from getting wet but I learned to cope with it. I went home a week later on crutches and relaxed when we got a call from Billy Black explaining that myself, my brother Thomas and three other family members needed to attend a council meeting to discuss the subject of my attack, we agreed and were told to be at the Black's house at six thirty.

Dad, mom, Thomas, Edward and I were in dad's Mercedes on the way to the meeting when I started to hyperventilate "calm down sis" said Thomas rubbing my back "I'll try" I said starting to stop. We arrived at Jacob's house and saw all the council members lay eye's on the three vampire's and two mutants in the car, dad got my crutches out of the back of the car and gave them to me so I could get out and when I finally got out they saw the full extent of the damage that had been inflicted upon me by Drew. My telepathy was working so I could tell that when they first heard of the injuries they didn't think much of it but when they saw how bad I was they looked at Drew with a disapproving look. We finally got over to the fire and took our seats together and started to talk "welcome" Billy said "thank you that means much" said my father and I saw Drew look at me with hard eyes and I shivered and hugged my mom's arm tighter "Elizabeth still seems to be afraid of Drew" mom said "yes but can you tell us of her injuries" old Quil said "yes certainly, when she arrived she had her skin shredded and they muscle underneath was so badly torn that she needed surgery immediately. She also has deep lacerations in her leg and chest that now had surgical bandaids on them and as you can see she still has the thick bandage all the way up her leg and she will continue to do so for about six more weeks" said my father looking at Billy and old Quil "well Elizabeth what made Drew attack you" asked Billy "well I was walking down a track my parents rarely use for hunting and Drew stopped me and then it happened" I said nervously still holding onto mom "Drew what were you doing ahead of Jacob?" asked old Quil "I was racing him but he didn't follow as fast, we were going to the Cullen's house so they knew that I was a new wolf" he said strongly "and that turned out to be an attack on miss Cullen here didn't it" said Billy clearly not happy "yes, I thought she was a vampire that wasn't supposed to be on their land" he said defensively "a vampire doesn't bleed Drew" said Paul defending me "how was I to know that?" Drew said glaring at Paul "you should have listened to the stories, see how see looks like her mom" Sam said with the tone of disapproval clearly in his voice, Drew looked at me and mom and ducked his head "I'm sorry Elizabeth" he moaned covering his face, I didn't know what to say or do so I just sat there "Drew as your punishment you will not be allowed to go on patrols, training or any battles that may take place over the next three months" old Quil said looking at Drew directly and Drew just nodded in understanding his punishment.

We got up to leave and as I hobbled back to the car Drew came and talked to me "I'm so sorry" he said "that's ok just stay away from me until I feel comfortable to be around you" I said continuing my way back up to the car. That night I went to my room when my mobile went off giving its shrill call:

Me: "hello?"

Levi: "lizzy oh god are you alright?"

Me: "yeah I'm fine, just had surgery about a week ago"

Levi: "how do you feel?"

Me: "alright, you?"

Levi: "alright now I have heard your voice, what happened to the wolf?"

Me: "he's been banned from training, patrol and any battle that may take place over the next three months"

Levi: "that's reasonable, when do you come back to Xavier's?"

Me: "after I get my bandages and surgical bandaids off my legs which is in about five weeks"

Levi: "I won't get to see you on your birthday then"

Me: I know but promise me you will call"

Levi: "of course"

Then Alice walked into my room and went into my closet so I put the phone on speaker

Me: "Alice do you mind telling me what you're doing?"

Alice: "looking for that top I like, hi Levi"

Levi: "hi Alice"

Alice: "how ya been doing?"

Levi: "fine, how's the family?"

Alice: "fine, you?"

Levi: "fit as a fiddle and speaking of which how is your violin and fiddle playing going lizzy?"

Me: "great I'm going to play them tomorrow so I can practise"

Levi: "that's great, oh Jean, Storm and Emma want to talk to you"

Me: "ok"

Jean: "hey lizzy"

Me: "hey Jean"

Jean: "I heard about your legs"

Storm: "yeah I can't understand how come he would do that"

Me: "he thought I was a vampire that wasn't supposed to be on our land"

Emma: "Vampires don't bleed"

Alice: "he's a young werewolf and didn't know any better"

Emma: "he had better watch himself next time he's near her"

Levi: "yes he had better"

Esme: "kids dinner is ready" (from down stairs)

Me: "got to go, dinner is ready"

Levi, Jean, Storm and Emma: "ok bye and happy birthday if we don't see you"

Me: "bye"

I missed my friends from Xavier's. Alice helped me up and down the stairs to the bench where mom had put three bowls of my favourite chicken soup (for Renesmee, Thomas and I) for us. I ate mine all up and then went to bed.


	2. the after math

God damn wolves

It was my usual where all my family were away. Dad at the hospital, mom Bella as well as Renesmee were house decor shopping and the others were hunting, well apart from Thomas who was hanging out with Seth and the pack playing some stupid boy game they invented.

I was board out of my brain so I decided to take a walk along the track my family rarely used for hunting and started my way along it looking at the animals that I saw as I walked; bird, flower, deer, giant wolf, rabbit, ... wait giant wolf. I stopped and looked at him... yes him he was a member of the pack on La push and the only reason I knew he was because of how big his wolf form was. This was not a wolf I had ever met before and his colour was a cross between Jacob and Seth, if this wolf does not recognise me I could be in big trouble especially when my powers weren't working at the moment, he growled at me baring his sharp white teeth 'oh shit' I thought loudly as the wolf started to run at me. I turned and ran my way back down the track when I was knocked towards the ground, I began to crawl forwards when that bastard of a wolf bit my leg while I was screaming and dragged me back down the track where he started to try and tear my leg off, I could feel his teeth cutting and tearing into my soft flesh as the blood flowed freely and the muscle underneath had been shredded but if I got away from him soon and got to a hospital there might be a chance that I can have surgery to fix it so I tried to fight back but the wolf snapped at me and I stopped fighting when I saw a familiar man appear behind the wolf "JACOB!" I screamed and when he heard my desperate screams he ripped the wolf off me and screamed at him "WHAT THE HELL DREW, SHE'S A CULLEN NOW HER FAMILY IS GOING TO BE FURIOUS" the wolf just whimpered and ran away. Jacob picked me up and asked me what to do "take me into the house and carry me over to the bench and I'll get my keys then take me down to the garage and put me in my Camero and I'll take my self to the hospital" I said.

I drove myself to the hospital with one foot in use, I felt like I was going to pass out at the wheel 'stay awake Elizabeth, it's just a loss of blood' I thought to myself as I pulled into the hospital car park and tried to get out but failed and when a nurse walked to her car which was next to mine I asked for help and she asked me what did I need help for so I quickly made up a story "I was walking along a track near my house and was attacked by a grizzly bear, he has torn my leg to pieces" I said showing her, she just stared in disbelief at my leg " I need my father, he works here" I said "who is he?" she asked coming out of her trance "Dr Cullen" I said and I watched her run off only to arrive a few minutes later with my dad "oh Elizabeth" he said with his voice shaking as he picked me up out of the car, the kind nurse shut the door of my car and walked back to her car.

I was immediately rushed into surgery where they would fix my torn muscles. I woke from the affects of the anaesthetic about ten minutes after I was out of surgery and saw my father watching me "how do you feel?" he asked as he filled out a form "ok I guess" I said as dad tried to move my leg and then he moved it a little too fast for me and I whimpered "stupid wolf" "what?" asked my dad "the pack have a new member and him and Jacob were coming to our house to let us know when Drew ran ahead and saw me, thinking I was a vampire that was not supposed to be on our land he attacked me and now I am here" I said suddenly taking in the sight of the thick bandage that went all the way up my leg, dad caught me looking at it "we will have to have a word with him won't we?" he smiled and I nodded then he turned to me again "why weren't you using your powers?" he asked "they weren't working at the time and how long am I going to be in here for?" I asked him in turn "about two weeks and then you are allowed home but you have to keep the bandage on" he said signing the sheet and walking away and shutting the door behind him quietly as I was falling asleep.

I dreamed that the wolf was attacking me again but it killed me instead and I saw my family rip him apart, he started to growl and when he was done my family turned to me but there was nothing there. I woke suddenly in the dark and started to cry, I wiped my tears on the sheets but they wouldn't stop but just then dad came in and saw me "Elizabeth what's wrong my dear?" he asked coming over and hugging me lightly "he came back, he killed me this time" I blabbered out "Drew?" he asked again and I nodded "your mother is good with talking to you like this" he said rubbing my back "you're always at the hospital" I said calming a little but continued to sob "where's mom?" I asked hugging my dad "she's at home, she and the other's found the trail of blood that you left and they cleaned it up and called here and I told them about you and how you had gone into surgery and only just came out so they told me that they would come tomorrow" "I want mom now" I said shaking, dad pulled out his cell and dialled home.

"Hello?" came the voice of Jasper "hello Jasper it's Carlisle" "ah Carlisle, how's our little sister?" Jasper asked "she's good, why don't you gather the family together around the phone I need to talk to them" dad said "sure" he said and then he called everyone's names and with the sound of a whoosh they were by the phone "Carlisle?" asked my mother, my father looked at me signalling for me to talk "mommy" I said quietly "Elizabeth!" my whole family said at the same time "mommy I need you" I said desperately "oh so you don't want to see me" said Alice sarcastically "I want to see all of you" I said starting to cry "oh don't cry baby" said mom with worry in her voice "yeah don't cry sis" said Thomas trying to make me happy "thanks Tommy" I said "don't worry honey we'll be there soon" said Rosalie sweetly "hurry" I said "bye Carlisle" said mom to dad "bye love" he said and hung up. My leg got a bit uncomfortable so I tried to move it but dad ended up doing it for me and just as he finished my family silently opened the door and came in and saw my thickly wrapped leg on top of the blanket "I'm gonna smack his mouth in" growled Emmett and Rosalie smacked him over the head and it made me giggle and Emmett smiled but then I felt a wet spot on my other leg that was good "dad the cuts on my good leg are opening up again" I said and he checked it and reapplied new bandages. Oh I forgot my left leg is the one that is torn up and the right leg has bad bruising and was bleeding, my torso has a bit of bruising but that isn't so bad.

When I wanted to go to the bathroom to go to the toilet I had to take a wheelchair and when I had a shower I had to have a plastic sleeve over the bandages to stop it from getting wet but I learned to cope with it. I went home a week later on crutches and relaxed when we got a call from Billy Black explaining that myself, my brother Thomas and three other family members needed to attend a council meeting to discuss the subject of my attack, we agreed and were told to be at the Black's house at six thirty.

Dad, mom, Thomas, Edward and I were in dad's Mercedes on the way to the meeting when I started to hyperventilate "calm down sis" said Thomas rubbing my back "I'll try" I said starting to stop. We arrived at Jacob's house and saw all the council members lay eye's on the three vampire's and two mutants in the car, dad got my crutches out of the back of the car and gave them to me so I could get out and when I finally got out they saw the full extent of the damage that had been inflicted upon me by Drew. My telepathy was working so I could tell that when they first heard of the injuries they didn't think much of it but when they saw how bad I was they looked at Drew with a disapproving look. We finally got over to the fire and took our seats together and started to talk "welcome" Billy said "thank you that means much" said my father and I saw Drew look at me with hard eyes and I shivered and hugged my mom's arm tighter "Elizabeth still seems to be afraid of Drew" mom said "yes but can you tell us of her injuries" old Quil said "yes certainly, when she arrived she had her skin shredded and they muscle underneath was so badly torn that she needed surgery immediately. She also has deep lacerations in her leg and chest that now had surgical bandaids on them and as you can see she still has the thick bandage all the way up her leg and she will continue to do so for about six more weeks" said my father looking at Billy and old Quil "well Elizabeth what made Drew attack you" asked Billy "well I was walking down a track my parents rarely use for hunting and Drew stopped me and then it happened" I said nervously still holding onto mom "Drew what were you doing ahead of Jacob?" asked old Quil "I was racing him but he didn't follow as fast, we were going to the Cullen's house so they knew that I was a new wolf" he said strongly "and that turned out to be an attack on miss Cullen here didn't it" said Billy clearly not happy "yes, I thought she was a vampire that wasn't supposed to be on their land" he said defensively "a vampire doesn't bleed Drew" said Paul defending me "how was I to know that?" Drew said glaring at Paul "you should have listened to the stories, see how see looks like her mom" Sam said with the tone of disapproval clearly in his voice, Drew looked at me and mom and ducked his head "I'm sorry Elizabeth" he moaned covering his face, I didn't know what to say or do so I just sat there "Drew as your punishment you will not be allowed to go on patrols, training or any battles that may take place over the next three months" old Quil said looking at Drew directly and Drew just nodded in understanding his punishment.

We got up to leave and as I hobbled back to the car Drew came and talked to me "I'm so sorry" he said "that's ok just stay away from me until I feel comfortable to be around you" I said continuing my way back up to the car. That night I went to my room when my mobile went off giving its shrill call:

Me: "hello?"

Levi: "lizzy oh god are you alright?"

Me: "yeah I'm fine, just had surgery about a week ago"

Levi: "how do you feel?"

Me: "alright, you?"

Levi: "alright now I have heard your voice, what happened to the wolf?"

Me: "he's been banned from training, patrol and any battle that may take place over the next three months"

Levi: "that's reasonable, when do you come back to Xavier's?"

Me: "after I get my bandages and surgical bandaids off my legs which is in about five weeks"

Levi: "I won't get to see you on your birthday then"

Me: I know but promise me you will call"

Levi: "of course"

Then Alice walked into my room and went into my closet so I put the phone on speaker

Me: "Alice do you mind telling me what you're doing?"

Alice: "looking for that top I like, hi Levi"

Levi: "hi Alice"

Alice: "how ya been doing?"

Levi: "fine, how's the family?"

Alice: "fine, you?"

Levi: "fit as a fiddle and speaking of which how is your violin and fiddle playing going lizzy?"

Me: "great I'm going to play them tomorrow so I can practise"

Levi: "that's great, oh Jean, Storm and Emma want to talk to you"

Me: "ok"

Jean: "hey lizzy"

Me: "hey Jean"

Jean: "I heard about your legs"

Storm: "yeah I can't understand how come he would do that"

Me: "he thought I was a vampire that wasn't supposed to be on our land"

Emma: "Vampires don't bleed"

Alice: "he's a young werewolf and didn't know any better"

Emma: "he had better watch himself next time he's near her"

Levi: "yes he had better"

Esme: "kids dinner is ready" (from down stairs)

Me: "got to go, dinner is ready"

Levi, Jean, Storm and Emma: "ok bye and happy birthday if we don't see you"

Me: "bye"

I missed my friends from Xavier's. Alice helped me up and down the stairs to the bench where mom had put three bowls of my favourite chicken soup (for Renesmee, Thomas and I) for us. I ate mine all up and then went to bed.

Five weeks later

Today is Thomas and mine's 20th birthday. Thomas left early this morning saying he had to go and pick up my gift and told him not to worry about getting me anything but all he said was "I already got it coming here" so I did not complain. Alice dressed me in a nice royal purple long sleeved knee length dress with my silver family crest bracelet and my locket that had my initials engraved into it; we went down stairs where I saw my brother waiting for me with a cheeky smile upon his face "ready for your present?" "We aren't supposed to open our presents till after the people arrive" I scolded him "yeah but this one can't wait" he said covering my eyes and walking behind me while I hobbled don crutches to the kitchen where he took his hands off my eyes and I saw Levi "LEVI!" I screamed happily "you miss me much" he said laughing as he walked over to me and hugged me "I...I... what are you doing here?" I asked stunned "your brother knew you wouldn't see me until you came back to Xavier's so he called and said to get on a plane and told me that he would pick me up and bring me here" "I missed you" I said leaning into him "I did too and may I add your very beautiful" he said and I ducked my head in embarrassment and that was when I heard Emmett's booming laughter.

Tanya, Kate, Garret, Carmen, Eleazer, Jacob, Seth, Quil, Embry, Sam, Emily, Paul, Leah and Collin came to Thomas and mine's party and we were truly happy that they were able to come. We got heaps of things but the best present was the one from my brother, he had gotten Levi to come for my birthday. Levi and I wanted some time alone so we went to the lake that Thomas and I had discovered when we were five.

"I must say that I was surprised to see you today" I said once we sat down "yes well your brother wanted to give you something that you would love so he called me up and organised for me to come here" he said shoving his hands into his pockets "you know that I love you right?" I said "yes and that's why I wanted to give you this" he said as he pulled his hands out of his pockets and giving me a silver ring that had diamonds and sapphires set into it, I looked up at him with shock on my face as he grabbed my hand "Elizabeth Cullen I love you more than my own life and would do anything to make you happy, would you do me the honour of being my wife?" he said facing me "I...I don't know what to say" I said quietly "don't say anything put it on your finger before you lose it, I thought you were never going get around to it" said Alice to Levi, she was standing behind a tree poking her head around it "did you follow us?" I asked "how could I not, he was hiding this from me" she said and I smiled up at Levi as I put the ring on my finger "yes" I said and that was when he pulled me into a big hug and Alice squealed while jumping up and down clapping her hands "you may help plan but I want everyone to help" I said to Alice "yay" "help me up" I said and then we headed back to my house.

Everyone looked up at us as we entered the house with a bouncing Alice "what did you do? Find animal blood that had caffeine in it" laughed Emmett "no big brother she's excited" I said "why?" Rosalie asked and I took a big breath knowing I had to tell them while everyone was here "I'm engaged" and I had to cover my ears when Alice and Rose screamed at the same time "really darling?" asked my mother "yes" Levi said wrapping his arms around my waist "show me the ring" she said smiling so I held up my hand and showed them the sparkling ring "oh my god it's so beautiful" said Nessie smiling, I looked at my dad and he looked upset and mom noticed "what's wrong Carlisle?" "She's not my little girl anymore" he said sadly "don't worry dad I'll always be your little girl" I said from where I was standing and I saw him smile.

I was sitting in bed when I had a knock at the door "come in" I said and all my sisters and my mom walked in "I told Alice that everyone can help plan, not just her" I said looking at them "I told them that" Alice said "well then what d you want?" I asked "we want to know are you making the right choice" asked Rosalie "I don't know, I guess no one knows when they get married, they just have to wait" I said getting a book off my bedside table when I noticed Alice, Rosalie and Renesmee smiling and looking at me and I knew what they wanted "ok fine you can be in the wedding party" I said opening the book and started to read "yay" they screamed and they left leaving me with Bella and my mom "I know that you don't want to be a bridesmaid Bella so I am not forcing you to" "thanks, you listen to me better than Alice" she said as she walked out of the room. Mom sat next to me and talked until I fell asleep when she put the book mark in the page and closed the book putting it on the bedside table.

I was sleeping peacefully until I was woken with a start to see my pixie sister jumping on my bed being careful of my legs "wake up we need to plan" she said "we haven't even picked a wedding date" I said angrily "I know now get up" she said getting off my bed and walking out. I got up and got dressed and got my crutches from the corner and hobbled down stairs to see my fiancé and family waiting for me in the couch, I sat next to Levi and looked at Alice who was crazy on her laptop and when she finally noticed me sitting on the couch she walked over and sat next to me showing me the plans "so what date do you want and where do you want to get married?" she said with excitement bubbling in her voice and I just looked at Levi who knew what I wanted "well we were thinking somewhere close to Xavier's so we could come back for the reception but I'm not sure about the date" he said "I want the 16th of July next year" I said bending down and shifting my leg so it was comfortable "why?" asked Bella "because it is a while after my birthday and it gives us over a year to plan in case anything goes wrong" I said and when I looked at my dad again he was still looking sad about me, his little girl getting married.

We finished wedding plans for the day and everyone went to do their own things. Thomas, Emmett, Jasper and Levi were watching football, mom along with Alice and Rosalie were pre buying decorations, Edward and his wife Bella and daughter Renesmee were at Charlie's and dad was in his office reading. I decided to go and see my dad so I got up and made my way up to the second story and walked along the hall way to dad's office door and knocked "come in Elizabeth" he said with a sigh so I opened the door and made my way in (and I must say after five weeks on crutches it had become quite easy) to see him sitting at his Mahogany desk, he looked up and smiled weakly at me as I sat down in the chair that was next to his desk (the one me or my mother sat in) and looked at him "what's wrong?" I asked "your my little girl and now you're getting married" he said trying to smile a bit more "I'm going to say it once more, I'll always be your little girl no matter what" I smiled at him which caused him to as well, I got up and hobbled over to him and sat on his lap and he hugged me "I'll always visit you, you know that right?" I asked looking into his golden eyes "I know but I just don't want to let you go because it's hard for me to lose my family, I won't stop you but I just don't want to lose you" he said kissing my forehead "I know and I will promise you some things, you will never lose me. I won't die, I'll always keep in contact with you somehow and I will come for a visit every nine month's for three month's every year" I said playing with a pen that was on his desk "that's my girl" he smiled "oh yeah would you give me away" I asked facing him "it would be an honour" he said smiling even bigger.

Six months later

Alice, Rosalie, mom, Bella and Renesmee have gone overboard on my wedding stuff and the part where I get to choose what I wear has arrived. I get to choose my wedding dress and I have told Alice that she can't tell me what to buy but she can say what adjustments we can make to the dress that I chose and she agreed with much difficulty. I was eating breakfast when my fiancé wrapped his arms around me and whispered into my ear "your sister wants you to meet her in her room once you are ready" "ok, are you looking forward to the big day?" I asked "yes of course, it will be the best day of my life" he said kissing my neck "go watch TV with my brother's" I said laughing.

I went to Alice's room and was immediately carried to Edward's Volvo (which Bella had managed to borrow for the day) only to see mom, Rosalie, Bella and Renesmee sitting in there when I turned to Alice and asked "where are you sitting?" "I'll be taking my Porsche" she said and went to her car and jumped in. We met up with her In Seattle out the front of a wedding boutique where fancy white dresses were in the window "Alice really?" moaned Bella "she has to have the perfect wedding" Alice said "shouldn't she choose what she wants to make her happy?" asked Bella and Alice turned to me "I just want to have a great day and I did promise Alice that she and you guys could help" I said and Alice squealed "that means they can help to and at the moment I want mom to help me" I said picking the first dress off the rack.

We picked the most gorgeous strapless dress that had beading down the front and a veil that matched. Alice suggested that we could make the train longer and had a bit more beading on it and I agreed because the back looked bare. When we got home I went to my room and lay down before mom came in with a small box and sat on the end of the bed "is something wrong?" I asked sitting up "nothing I just wanted to give you something" she said opening the lid of the little box and my eyes opened wide when I saw what was inside "I wore these at my wedding, your father gave them to me and when I asked where he got them he said they were his mother's" she said lifting out two silver hair combs that had sapphire's and diamonds in it "they are so beautiful" I said touching them and then looking at her "I want you to wear them" she smiled and I could not help but lean over and hug her "of course I will" I said happily "you're going to look so beautiful" she whispered hugging me back "mom we have to go look online for the bridesmaids and flower girl dresses" I said "ok" she replied as we got up so we walked down to Alice's room.

"Alice I want Sapphire purple dresses that are floor length for the bridesmaids and an ivory knee length dress with a Purple sash around the waist for the flower girl" I said as mom and I sat down "ok, well here are some designs that I knew that you would want" she said showing me "good, I like them" I said approving and she nodded "well that leaves the shoes and who may I ask is the flower girl?" she asked "Levi's niece" I said and "what size shoe is she?" she asked me "Levi what size shoe is Julia!" I called loudly "size six in children's" he replied loudly and I looked at Alice "you heard him" I said and she nodded.

3 weeks till the wedding

We picked out the dresses and shoes and the only thing left to chose was the cake. Levi and I had left to go back to the mansion and it was three weeks til the wedding and Alice had told me to go pick a cake that went with the decorations and the dresses so Levi and I went and picked the perfect cake and Alice the future seeing vampire called and said that the cake we picked was perfect. My family was due to arrive the day before my wedding so they could help me in the morning. Everything was going to be perfect. Dad was giving me away; Alice, Rosalie, Renesmee, Livinia, Carmen and Matilda were going to be my bridesmaids; little Julia would be my flower girl and I would be marrying the most perfect man in the world.

The night before the wedding

I had gone to bed early because I was so nervous and surprisingly I fell asleep easily. I woke up at the crack of dawn, I yawned and stretched and fell out of bed when I saw Alice and Rosalie standing near the window looking at me "don't ruin your self now and you better hope that doesn't bruise" Alice said "what in the world are you doing in here?" I asked picking myself off the floor "we got here last night and Levi met us out the front explaining that you had gone to bed so he showed us our rooms and then he went to bed" Rosalie said smiling obviously happy about helping me get ready.

Alice did my hair and Rosalie did my makeup and Rosalie just had to duck off to get some mascara from her room when mom and dad came in. Mom was dressed in a lovely violet purple silk dress with delicate beading down the front that was strapless and hugged every curve in her slender body, she also had her hair up in a neat bun that had a few loose curls falling from it and then there was dad who was dressed in a lovely black suit with a navy blue tie that made his blonde hair stand out and I lost it at that moment and broke down crying and I got a very annoyed pixie tell me off saying that they had to start on my face all over again and I told her that I was sorry but I was nervous and she understood.

"Excuse me Carlisle and Esme, I need you to exit the room while Rose and I get lizzy in her dress" Alice said "of course" said dad as he wrapped his arms around mom's waist and led her out the door, Alice got my beautiful strapless Ivory dress with faint bronze beading on the front and around the back out of its white garment bag and un did the zip on the back and let me get into the dress before zipping the zip back up and letting my parents back in. Mom looked like she would cry if it was possible and dad was smiling his sad smile. Alice slipped my veil under my braided bun and then the combs mom gave me to use today went on top on my head and she went and got Renesmee so she, Rosalie and nessie could get in their dresses and have their hair and makeup done before getting the flowers and heading down stairs so we could go to the church.

Once they were done we got the flowers which consisted of white lilies, blue roses, purple snap dragons and some fernery and headed down stairs to the cars and were off to the church. Mom took her seat up the front next to Edward and Emmett and Bella.

I walked down the Aisle with my father and once we got to the alter he kissed my head and sat beside my mother


End file.
